To increase the security of personal information stored within online accounts, online services are increasingly choosing to offer or require that users complete Multi-Factor Authentication (MFA) schemes to access or sign into their accounts. MFA schemes may involve entering a traditional username and password combination in addition providing a One Time Password (OTP) (e.g., a cryptographic authentication code generated by an additional device owned by the user). By adding multiple layers of security, MFA schemes may decrease the probability that a malicious user or hacker can access a private account. However, many users may be unaware that online services that host their accounts offer MFA registration. In addition, some users may elect to not register their accounts with MFA schemes due to the often lengthy and/or inconvenient process of manually completing MFA registration forms.
Some traditional systems for managing users' passwords may attempt to facilitate connecting users with their online accounts by storing and providing authentication credentials to login pages of online services. However, these traditional systems may be unable to alert users when more secure MFA schemes are available within online services. In addition, such traditional systems may be unable to efficiently and/or accurately provide the several levels of authentication required for many MFA schemes. Therefore, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for registering user accounts with online services that use MFA.